


Reruns -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [8]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following evening after Parting Gifts.<br/>Happens after Angel: Parting Gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reruns -- Revisited

**Reruns - Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Revisited 8

 

 

  
  
  
  


Angel awoke to find Spike laying on his side facing the dark-haired vampire, his blue eyes open and reflecting more confusion and question than animosity. How long Spike had been watching him, the older man was unknowledgeable of, but he found it curious that his Childe had not used the opportunity presented to escape or try to attack him.   
  


"You didn't run," Angel commented, his voice rough with sleep, his dark eyes measuring.   
  


"No," Spike said, a frown wrinkling his brow. "I didn't."   
  


"Either that makes you infinitely smart, or infinitely stupid," Angel said. The anger and hatred was back in Spike's eyes in a second, causing the dark-haired man to chuckle. When Spike went to roll over and off the bed, Angel captured the blond around the waist, stopping him.

 

Angel propped his head up with his left hand and slowly ran his eyes down Spike's nude body laying flat on the cot beside him. Under his other arm, Spike's muscles were taut and Angel could hear his Childe grind his teeth together, but he moved no further. A smile curled up Angel's lips. His boy was learning his place, and it was time for Angel to add a new twist to keeping Spike under his thumb.   
  


Unasked for pleasure.   
  


The dark-haired vampire slid his hand back across Spike's stomach, laughing softly to himself when he felt the younger man's muscles quiver under his touch. He ran the pad of his forefinger around the blond's navel several times before continuing across Spike's waist to the hip closest to him. He then pushed the flat of his hand down the top of Spike's thigh, his fingers combing through the light dusting of hair over the strong quadriceps.   
  


Spike inhaled slowly through his nose, his chest rising with the purposely taken breath, as Angel dipped his hand down between the blond's slightly parted legs. It turned into a sharp exhale as the older man bent his fingers to scrape his nails along the skin of Spike's inner thigh.   
  


Angel smirked when he saw the younger vampire's cock stir to life with his action. He brushed the top of his thumb up under his Childe's heavy sac and was rewarded with a hiss and a small jump of Spike's rapidly hardening penis. Turning his hand, he cupped the other man, lifting and rolling Spike's balls in between his palm and fingers.   
  


He heard a choked-off groan of pleasure, and Angel had to suppress the urge to ask if Spike liked what he was doing. This was to be unasked for pleasure, a type of positive reinforcement for his Childe's not running away. It was a tactic Angel had used in the past to keep his Childer in line, and he'd found that it worked quite well, including on a willful boy who was as passionate and headstrong as a Spike tended to be.   
  


Moving his hand upward, Angel grasped the hard length that laid against the coarse curls on Spike's lower abdomen. He began a gentle rhythm, watching as the soft skin slid over the steel hidden underneath. He could see Spike's abdomen muscles tighten, the blond's legs moving upward slightly as his Childe pressed his heels into the cot mattress.   
  


There was a subtle shift as Spike arched himself up into Angel's expert hand-job. The older vampire used it as a sign to speed up slightly, increasing the tightness of his grip on the younger man's shaft. Angel turned his eyes to Spike's face as his thumb swept over the tip of the blond's penis, wiping at the pre-cum that repeatedly formed over the slit.   
  


His Childe had his eyes closed, his lower lip pulled in as he bit down on it. Angel's nostrils flared at the unmitigated desire that coursed through him, and he shifted his upper body in order to smash his lips down hard upon Spike's. He saw Spike's eyes fly open for an instant before Angel shut his own, his tongue laving a wet path along the edge of the blond's lower lip.   
  


Spike opened his mouth with a small whimper of pleasure, and Angel plunged his tongue deep inside. He swept along the moist recess, tickling Spike's palate with the tip of his tongue before brushing it hard against Spike's own. Angel growled slightly when Spike began to kiss him back, and soon their mouths were battling as their fists once did.   
  


Angel's hand never stopped sliding up and down Spike's turgid length. He noted when the younger vampire began to thrust up into his grip in opposite of his strokes. Angel's own steely cock pressed painfully against the fastenings of his pants, pulsing and aching to be touched.   
  


He knew his boy was going to orgasm any moment by the sudden, frantic, uncontrolled bucking of Spike's hips. Angel ripped his mouth away from Spike's and opened his eyes to stare down into his Childe's face. He saw Spike's eyelids flutter as the blond forcefully opened his own eyes to meet Angel's dark ones. Turmoil and pleasure made the blue orbs swirl, turning the crystalline blue to a stormy grey.   
  


And then Spike climaxed, his face scrunching up as the orgasm hit, his eyes rolling back under his lids. Angel felt the pulsing beneath his palm an instant before Spike shot his sticky seed up onto his abdomen and chest. The dark-haired vampire continued to pump, milking the younger man of every last drop of semen.   
  


Only when Spike began to try and move his hips away from Angel's hand did the older vampire stop stroking Spike's softening penis. He watched as Spike's chest rose and fell as his boy panted unnecessarily while he came down from post-orgasm bliss. The dark-haired vampire dropped his hand between their bodies to wipe the cool semen from it on the blanket, and he adjusting his throbbing erection hidden beneath the material of his pants.   
  


Spike's eyes finally opened, and Angel saw the confusion and curiosity reflected in them once again. Without saying a word, the older vampire dropped his head to press a quick, hard kiss on Spike's mouth before settling down on his back. Angel folded his hands over the center of his chest and closed his eyes again, feigning indifference to his own needs in a showing of control.   
  


When he felt Spike's fingers brush up against the bare skin of his abdomen as his Childe worked the fastenings on his pants, the corners of Angel's mouth tilted up into a barely perceptible smile. His dominance over his boy was almost at a peak, and, as he felt Spike's tongue run along the mushroom head of his cock, Angel would bet that soon he'd be able to let Spike roam around unchained and still have the blond vampire at his beck and call...   
  


Spike sucked Angel's hard shaft into his mouth.   
  


...Or rather, bending over without command.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
